Of Chaos and Jewels
by Jahahgjin
Summary: Shadow has survived his fall from A.R.K. and is found by a fox-bat who lives with tribe of Echidna. Eggman’s out of the way and everyone’s relaxing in this time of peace, but a new enemy after a long forgotten power that was once his, will use any mea
1. The story of the Chaos Jewels

Hi Everyone! I thought I'd get a head start on this story because I've got other stories out that I plan to post on Again the couples are Sonic/Amy, Tails/OC, Knuckles/OC and Shadow/OC (I forgot to mention this one). Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The story of Chaos Jewels

_Many years ago, the power of Chaos threatened the most advanced civilizations the world had yet to seen in its time. It's power was sealed into one enormous jewel know by most as the jewel of Chaos. Many sought its uses for various purposes and even more have met their deaths trying to seek out its power; however one almost succeeded. The figure dominated all for generations casting a looming dark cloud over all and an even darker oppression over Chaos causing Chaos to rebel and its vast amount of power to detonate and destroy everything around it. The all powerful jewel shattered into 3 large shards and scattered themselves around the planet, each shard landing near 3 warring Echidna clans. One shard, the emerald of Chaos, was discovered in the southern tropical region. Another shard, the ruby of Chaos, was discovered in the western desert region and the diamond of Chaos was discovered in the icy snow-capped region of the north...And the mysterious dictator was cursed, left to wander between the living and the dead, longing for the power of Chaos once and the three warring Echidna clans retreated from one another wielding the 3 shards of Chaos within their clans achieving greatness including the defying of gravity with the floating of the Echidna capital city, the magical uses for abundant resources in the deserts and the climate control in the tundra. Many generations passed and the current guardians keep their watchful eyes on their Chaos jewel keeping them from the prying eyes thieves and out of reach of evil that constantly threatens to abuse Chaos' powers......_

In the Southern Region....

"Emblem...How is he doing?" a young fennec-bat entered the room.

"He should be fine now Nimbus. I know you're tired from flying back here. You should be resting." The orange-colored hedgehog replied with a sigh. –I've done all I can for now. Now all we can do is wait for him to wake up.- She then turns her attention to Nimbus. "But before you go..." Emblem starts. "Tell me again, how you found him." Nimbus nodded and began her tale.

**Flashback:**

The afternoon heat blazed to a soaring 115ï‚ but the city still seemed to be alive and bustling even in the dangerously high temperature. Nimbus flew just outside of the city towards a shrine. She sighs thinking of how much further she had to do but her thoughts were interrupted by a spark of green light that caught her eye.

"What the..." she flew toward the shiny object and nearly fell out of the sky at what she saw. There in the sands, was a black and red...HEDGEHOG?! The little fennec-bat gasped. Then the green object that hung from a thin string tied around his neck became more obvious. The rather large gem held a faint, dying glow to it_. –Is he still alive?-_ Nimbus knelt beside the motionless hedgehog and put her ear to his chest noting that the hedgehog still had a heartbeat and still breathed ragged breaths. "I hafta to get help." She thinks aloud. Mustering her strength, the smaller Nimbus was able to leap into the air taking off as she held on to the black and red hedgehog. _–I hope Emblem is at the shrine so she can heal him.-_ she thinks as her wings strained to keep them elevated and rush back to the shrine....

**End of Flashback:**

"And here I am." Nimbus finished. Emblem nodded.

"I see..." she paused, another thought coming to mind. "Where is Rox? Did you see her in the city?" Emblem inquired. –_That gem...It's giving off some strange energy. I'm sure she would like to look at it.- _she eyed the gem which was resting on the nightstand with the lamp.

"I think she's still in the city. She told me earlier this morning that she was going to visit master Jericho." Nimbus explained.

"...Well. Let's let our friend rest. I'll be back later to check on him." Emblem suggests as she and Nimbus exit the room. _–I hope he'll be ok.-_ Emblem thinks quietly shutting the door behind her.....

The golden-colored Echidna Roxanne-Li sauntered through the city of Shady Oasis boardly, her eyes wandering every now and then to friends she passed while walking.

–_Everyone in the clan is out today.-_ She glances up in the sky noticing the sun was high in the sky. _–Hmm...it's about noon. I think I'll go see master Jericho.-_ she thinks to herself. It had been a while since she's seen her old teacher and the quick visitation would kill alittle time. Roxanne-Li continued walking and it wasn't long before she reached the dojo and upon walking in, she could instantly hear the voice of those inside vigorously training themselves. A group of other girls, both young and old, sat on the large wall, watching the guys train. She decided to join them. Lifting herself up on one side of the wall, she watched the training session curiously. On the floor, a grey echidna and a green echidna, both close in age to herself and one of which she recognized.

"Hey stranger...I haven't seen you around her lately." The voice of an old man caught Roxanne's attention. She smiled happily at the old Echidna.

"Master Jeri! It's good to see you!" she says. The old Echidna smiles.

"Ah Rox-Li...You haven't been here lately.....You must have been in deep with your training at home eh?" he says. Roxanne chuckled somewhat nervously.

"Sure Master Jeri! Of course I have." She replies meekly and playfully. He laughs jovially.

"I figured you didn't. Nimbus tells me that you're up late at night studying ancients scroll...so I'll excuse it." He chuckled. She smiles back.

"I'll be back in here training soon. As soon I get some things straightened out." Roxanne assured the old echidna.

"And you will show me that you have improved in your absence yes?'

"Of course." She smiled. "It was nice to see you again." Roxanne spoke as he left.

"Nice seeing you to Rox. Don't be such a stranger. Come see me more often." The old Echidna urged before leaving. Before Roxanne could reply, she was cut off by the commotion of the fight.

"Good Job Shades!" someone cheered. The two echidnas had obviously finished their sparring matched as Roxanne witnessed them shaking hands and going their separate ways, the grey Echidna coming towards her and the others.

"...Ladies..." he acknowledged the others near Roxanne and then turned his attention to Roxanne. "Hi Rox." He purrs. She couldn't help but smile. _–He is still convinced that I have those kind of feelings for him.-_ she sighs to herself hopelessly.

"Hello Shades. It's good to see you." She says back. Shades, flashed her a smile.

"Yes...It has been a while." He paused and sat up on the wall with her sitting rather close to her. "So...enjoy the fight?" he asked.

"Almost as much as you did." She replies unnoticeably scooting back a little.

"That's good then." He looks at her and then around the dojo. "So what brings you hear?" Shades inquired. It had afterall been some months since Roxanne has been to the dojo.

"Just came to see everybody again. I should be getting back to the shrine. There are some things I need to do." She hops off the wall. He frowned to himself. He didn't want her to go just yet but new there was no arguing with the sometimes stubborn Echidna.

"Well...I'll see you around. I might come by the Shrine later...How's that?" Shades suggests. Roxanne paused and turned around to face him.

"That's fine. I'll see ya later Shades."

"Goodbye Rox!"

Back at the shrine....

**Shadow's Dream:**

Shadow looked around the dark foggy area.

"What is this place?" he murmurs. Only then did his memories of the A.R.K. incident flood back. _-...The fall...and Maria.-_ "...Am I dead?" Shadow asked himself aloud but a female voice catches his attention.

"Of course not silly." The familiar female voice says. Shadow's eyes widened slightly. Seeming to appear out of nowhere, now standing before him was the young blonde-haired girl Maria.

"Maria...Is that really you?" he asks as he took a step forward. She smiled gently.

"Yes...Yes Shadow." She kneels down, hugging the black and red hedgehog who gladly hugged her back. At that moment, Shadow didn't care where he was. He was with Maria. "I missed you Shadow." She says softly then she stands back up, her features softening to a sad smile. "..And I'm gonna miss you..."she added more softly. Shadow eyed her curiously.

"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere." Shadow seemed to promise so surely to the girl. But she shook her head sadly.

"Shadow..." she sighs softly. "I am in your mind...in your heart. You are alive. You still have the gift of life Shadow....I...do not." She added softly.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"Shadow...I came to ask you one more favor....one more promise. I've seen how much you've suffered...since I died. This promise...it will put me at peace." Maria offered her hand to him. He takes it in his.

"...Anything." Shadow says as he looked up at her.

"Promise me...Promise me Shadow, that you will live...and be happy. Promise me that you will find love." She whispers. Shadow was hesitant before he answers. In his heart, he knew how much he cared for Maria. _-...But if it is what Maria wants...-_

"...I promise." Shadow promised. Maria pulled Shadow into another hug but she began to disappear.

"...Live strong Shadow..." she whispers as Shadow was engulfed in a bright light...

Shadow awakened to a bright light as his blurred vision struggled to clear_. –Maria...I will try to keep my promises.-_ He think to himself grunting as he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision. Shadow sat up and looked around, wincing in pain whenever he moved. His eyes fell on his left arm, which was bandaged and out of the corner of his eye sat a Chaos Jewel. As painful as it was, he reached for it taking the string in his hand. Looking down, he fingered the jewel briefly slipping the thin string around his neck. He lays back down, his weakened state forcing him to do so. Then, not too long after laying back down, he heard the nose of a door sliding open. Standing in the doorway stood, an orange female hedgehog. Her head spikes were slightly long and like her ears, they seemed to turn red near the tips. She was wearing a white tank-top, some golden-colored gi pants, and some white gloves. Her feet were bare and she stared back at him with amber eyes.

"Hello...My name is Emblem. I'm glad you're awake.

"Wh...where am I?" Shadow asks weakly. She makes her was to his bedside.

"You're in the Crystal Shrine outside of Shady Oasis city." She paused handing

him the glass of water. Shadow looked at her and then he takes the glass she offered to him. "Who are you?" Emblem finally asked when he finished drinking the water.

"My...Name is Shadow."


	2. The New Radar

Thanx Crocgirl13 for my 1st review and Thankyou to others that have reviewed my story.

Here's chapter two!

Chapter 2: The new Radar

In the Mystic Ruins....

The sound of hard work could be heard from inside of Tails' workshop. Inside the workshop sat the two-tailed fox in question working feverishly on a small object that resembled a compact.

"Almost...Almost....I GOT IT! IT WORKS!" Tails shouted happily. The little object which revealed itself to be a radar of some sorts began making a beeping noise which persisted. "Now let's see if it really works." Tails aims the radar towards the X Tornado which was parked outside of the workshop and to his surprised, three little dots appeared clustered together on the small screen. "YES! It's working!" he walks outside listening to the beeping persist once again, beeping faster as he got closer and closer to his jet. He opens a small compartment revealing three Chaos Emeralds and the radar stops beeping. _Chaos Emeralds found_ appeared on its screen. "I did it! Now we can locate the rest of the Chaos Emeralds." Tails says. "I gotta tell Sonic and the others." He rushed off back inside his workshop....

Meanwhile...

"Sonic!!" Sonic winced slightly at the high pitched voice that belong to none other than Amy Rose. "You're late! Can't you ever be ON TIME?!"

"Look!" Sonic started crossing his arms. "I said I WAS SORRY! So get off my back ok!" and so their daily ritual of arguing began for that day lasting more briefly than usual. The two hedgehogs sauntered the busy streets of Station Square.

"Well, since you were late....AGAIN....I get to choose what we're going to do today. I think that's fair." Sonic's eyes closed and furrowed together as he sighs.

"...Sure why not but before we do anything, let's go see Tails. I haven't seen my little buddy in a while. Whaddya say Amy?" Amy seemed to ponder the suggestion. She of course wanted time with Sonic but it would be good to see Tails again. Amy looks up at Sonic and smiles.

"That's fine." Amy smiled lightly. "Let's go."

On Angel Island....

The afternoon was turning into late evening as Knuckles boredly sat outside watching the dais and the glowing emerald. The Chaos emeralds had once again scattered...all except one and it sat lonely near the larger Master Emerald. It had been quietly lately with no attack from Eggman leaving Knuckles with his thought of how "quiet" it had been with fighting Eggman's minions or keeping sticky fingers off Jewel thieves off his Master Emerald. It's been the same old—same old. He sighs, not noticing the pair of eyes that eyed him from the distance.

"After all these years...the Emerald is still in the same place I remember...." A voice says chuckling. "Ah yes...the guardian is but a young Echidna. This may prove to be more interesting than taking the diamond." Knuckles felt the presence of another as he turned around; however, he saw nothing but the aura was still there. Knuckles stood defensively as his eyes narrowed.

"Come out, whoever you are! I know you're here!" Knuckles called. The figure simply chuckled, a gust of wind surrounding him as he disappeared.

"Hear me Guardian and hear me well. The Master Emerald of Chaos was once in my grasp along with the other Chaos Shards. I will not let you or any other stand in my way of having the power that was once mine." The male voice faded and the wind became still. Knuckles growled.

"Wha... What was that all about? What did he mean?" Knuckles seemed to relax slightly as the mysterious entity he felt left him. _–And what did he mean...other Chaos Shards? Was he talking about the Chaos Emeralds?-_ Knuckles frowned slightly. "Looks like it's time to find the rest of my Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles almost felt happy. It had been dull since the A.R.K incident. It would be good to get some action. Making sure the Master Emerald was safe, Knuckles headed away from his island with one set destination....The Mystic Ruins. –_That fox has a couple of Chaos Emerald that he uses to power that jet of his. He could be in danger.-_ Knuckles thought as he took off to Mystic Ruins....

In the Desert...

Roxanne-Li entered the shrine near the back being welcomed with silence of the empty shrine. She sighs taking of her weighted boots off loving the feeling of the icy marble floor under her feet. _–I wander where everyone is?-_ Roxanne sauntered up a crystal staircase to the living quarters and headed for Nimbus' room. Quietly peeking in, she found Nimbus sleeping peacefully; however, the sound of conversation down the hallway catches her attention....

"Shadow..." Emblem repeated the name. She smiled gingerly at him. "So where are you from Shadow?" Emblem asked trying to start conversation. Shadow is hesitant before answering and Emblem notices this.

"Here and there." He replies. Emblem began to change the bandage on his arm and looks at the Chaos Emerald that hangs from around his neck. She reaches to touch but Shadow stopped her by grasping her wrist. She gasped lightly and the two eyed one another for what seemed like forever.

"Oh! I'm sorry...I didn't—." she says breaking the stare and looking down.

"No. It's not that." Shadow paused letting her wrist go as he slipped the Chaos Emerald from around his neck handing it to her. "Here..." he lets her hold the Emerald. Emblem looks at the Emerald carefully. The green jewel began to glow in her hands Shadow noticed this. _–What's going on?- _he thinks but just as quickly, the glow leaves the gem....

Roxanne opened the door finding Emblem at the bedside of another Hedgehog but Roxanne didn't seem to notice anything else except for the gem that Emblem had. –_That power...What is this....-_ The white crescent on her chest began burn but the sensation left her quickly. She decided to ignore it for the time being but her wandering thoughts were cut off by an outburst from the strange black hedgehog.

"You're an Echidna!" he says taking the Emerald back from Emblem. Roxanne looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Roxanne replies dryly. "My name is Roxanne. This is my home...And who might you be?" Shadow's eyes narrowed briefly.

"My name is Shadow." He replies. Roxanne nodded.

"He will be staying here for a while. Do ya mind Rox?" Emblem says to the Echidna. Roxanne shrugged.

"...Fine with me." Roxanne replied. Something about this hedgehog wasn't right to Roxanne but she decided to keep quiet. _–I trust Emblem's judgement. She's careful about who's she's around and who she trusts. He can stay...for now...and that gem...something about it...- _"I'm going to bed now. I've got things that need to be done early tomorrow." She says mainly to Emblem. She looked at Shadow. "Nice meeting you Shadow." And with that, she leaves....

Meanwhile....

Sonic and Amy arrive at Tails workshop and of course the sound of drilling as well as other various tools at work could be heard outside.

"YO! TAILS!!" Sonic called. However, the noise persisted. "Must can't hear me."

"Let me try...TAILS!" Amy shouted loudly but no one still replied, then a thought came to Sonic's mind.

"MILES PROWLER!!" Sonic shouted and as if on cue, the noise inside the workshop stopped.

"Don't call me that na—!" Tails leaned out the window. "Oh hey Sonic, Amy! Good to see you two!" Tails hops out of the window slowing his fall with his two tails.

"Hey little buddy! Whatcha been up to?" Tails smiled widely.

"Things you wouldn't believe!" Tails invited his two friends inside. "I invented something you wouldn't believe." Sonic quirked an eyebrow.

"What is it Tails? You seem a bit more excited than usual." Amy inquired. Tails reached for the little radar on the table handing it to Sonic.

"What is this?"

"It's a radar." Tails replies as he opens it up and it cuts on. "...A radar that can locate Chaos Emeralds."

That it everyone...for now. I'll try to have the Chapter 3 up tomorrow. Pleaz Review! v seeya later.


	3. New Enemy, New Mission

Chapter 3: New Enemy, New Mission

The night had gotten late and Emblem left Shadow to rest heading to her own room which wasn't far from his, but not before stopping by and talking the Roxanne. He sighed –_Maria...I'm here for a reason...Am I needed in this place...? Or..._- he didn't have too long to ponder his thought as he realization of how tired he was caught up with him and he soon find himself drifting back to sleep....

"Hey Nimbus....I didn't think you'd wake back up." Roxanne had been in her room sitting in her bed fingering a silver bracelet boardly and standing in her door was the now awake Nimbus.

"You'd be tired too is ya did what I did today Rox." The younger fennec-bat protested. Roxanne smiled.

"Yes...I've heard." Roxanne replied recalling what Emblem had told her just previously.

"So whatcha doin'?" Nimbus asked curiously as she came over plopping down on the foot of the Echidna's bed. Roxanne sighed.

"Nothing really." She answered. "Just thinking."

"Hmm..." Nimbus thought back to what happened earlier and thought about the shiny green gem the black hedgehog had.

"Didja see the gem he had? It was how I was able to spot him...."Nimbus paused and looked over at Roxanne.

"Yes...I saw it."

"I think...that gem looked like one of the Rubies...What do you think." Nimbus suggested quietly. Roxanne is silent. _–I thought it did also.-_

"No. It may 'look' like one of the Rubies but it is not one." Roxanne explained surely. _–Though I hafta say that the gem he had had some sort of strange power.-_ Roxanne looked bat at Nimbus and smiled. "And we can worry about that later. Right now it's late." Roxanne yawned emphasizing how tired she was.

"Well. Since you're obviously throwing hints that you want to go to sleep, I'll leave." Nimbus says as she smiled at the older, sleepy Echidna.

"Yeah So get Out!" Roxanne answered harshly, but playfully. "Goodnight Nimbus." Nimbus began to leave.

"G'night Roxy." Nimbus leaves the older Echidna to her sleep....

Near the Mystic Ruins...

Knuckles glided through the air to save some energy that it would take him walking. He felt a sense of urgency to reach Tails' Workshop. _–Something tells me that whoever that was earlier...his first stop will no doubt be here.-_ He landed not too far away from the known location of the Workshop and decided to walk the rest of the way. The thick brush prevented him from safely gliding so Knuckles began to trek toward the energy which was the Chaos Emeralds....

It had began to get late at the Workshop as Sonic, Amy and Tails sat talking about what their plans about searching for the Emeralds. Outside, however, a pair of striking lilac colored eyes watched the workshop sneakily. –_Hmm...having one of the smaller Chaos Emeralds could benefit me beside by getting my hands on the Master Emerald of Chaos.-_ The figure chuckled leaping into the air. –_I will strike now.-_ In a gust of wind, he disappeared....

"It'll be like old times, don'tcha think. Eggman has gone into hiding and the extra power from more Emeralds we collect could come in handy when he strikes again. Whaddya say." Tails suggested hopefully. He too had began to become bored in these quiet times. Before Sonic could reply, another voice cut him off.

"How does death sound instead." The voice said. Amy was returning from the kitchen area with something to snack on for the three but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the voice. Tails, Amy and Sonic froze.

"What...Who said that." Tails asked shakily. Sonic stands up in front of Amy.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Suddenly, the roof was ripped off by what appeared to be a large claw...made of a purple wind. Floating above the trio was a figure cloaked from head to toe in black. In his hand was a rather large ball of purple light. Amy coward as the figured raised his hand to power an attack aimed at her.

"Amy! Watch out!!" Tails shouted but before he even finished his statement, a brilliant display of bright lights coming from Indigo blinded him as well as the others. Amy shielded her eyes_. This is it!_ When the lights died down, everyone expected to see no more Amy but to their surprise, their she huddled in the same position and a furious figure looking at his now singed hand from his one attack and standing in front of her was none other than....

"Knuckles?" the others asked in sheer surprise. Knuckles ignored them, eyeing the figure who stood before them. _–It's him...That same presence I felt earlier.-_

"Who are you?!" Knuckles asked. Sonic stood beside the Echidna defensively.

"And what do you want with us?!" Sonic added.

"It is simple really." He looks at Knuckles. "Guardian of the Emerald of Chaos...you need not know my name yet but I will tell you this again. I seek all the powers of Chaos and that requires me having the Shard that was once mine." The figure paused, the wind once again picking up. "Do not think yourselves lucky because of my hasty retreat. I will return for what is rightfully mine." The figure disappears. It was only a few moments later that the four could relax.

"What was that all about?" Tails looked at Knuckles.

"I dunno. But whoever he was, he was on Angel Island spying on me."

"Well, it seems we really have no choice in the matter of finding the rest of the Chaos Emeralds. We don't know anything about this new enemy and it would be a good idea if we locate them before he does." Sonic says.

"Yep! And this time we won't be doing this blindly. We can find the Emeralds in no time with my radar." Tails says. Knuckles quirked an eyebrow at what he said and before he could inquire about the little object, Tails explained his new invention and how it worked.

"Well, then it's settled...We start our search soon."

The next morning and the Shrine....

Shadow had woken up early the next morning blinding by the desert sun that peeked through the window. After attempting to get back to sleep—and failing—Shadow finally gave up sitting up in bed. Then his ears twitched upon hearing footsteps outside of his door. Silently, he got out of bed slightly surprised that he was able to move. _–I'm completely healed. I wander how...-_ his thoughts were cut off when his door opened and sure enough the orange hedgehog Emblem stood there smiling brightly.

"Goodmorning Shadow. It's good to see you up and walking." She says.

"Thanks." He replied flatly.

"I know you're still probably a little tired and probably wouldn't feel like heading into the city with me so, you can stay here if you want." Emblem glances down the hallway a good way as if to think about something but didn't comment on anything. "I'm about to leave now so feel free to look around if you want." Emblem says. After tell him goodbye, she disappeared down the hallway and out of sight. _–Look around huh? Fine. It'll give me something to do.-_ and with that, Shadow roamed the large Shrine looking for something interesting to do.

Well it's getting late and I do plan to update soon. Thanx for the Reviews and all you new people reading this story, PLZ R&R! Goodnight


	4. Fight and Discovery pt 1

Shame on me for not updating! I know! I know! But I've been so busy this past week. (My doggy had EIGHT puppies and it's been chaos here) So for the patience, I'm updating this really long chapter. Enjoy and PLZ R&R!

Chapter 4: Fight and Discover

In a dense forest....

Knuckles and Sonic stood on the banks of the deep lake holding onto the radar as Tails, who was now in the lake underwater, searched for a chaos Emerald. A few moments later Tails surfaced and in his hand was a sparkling yellow/gold colored gem.

"Found It!" Tails breathed proudly as he surfaced for air. Sonic smiled and Knuckles smirked.

"Good job buddy!" Sonic went to help Tails out of the water, being careful not to fall in himself.

"That makes number 5." Knuckles says. "That leaves 2 more. I only hope that we haven't been beat to them yet." He added as Tails handed the emerald to Sonic.

"We're so close though. And even if that guy manages to get the last 2 emeralds, he'll still be no match for us!" Tails stated.

"We don't know what he's capable of so—our best bet is to get to those Emeralds before he does." Sonic says. He turns to the Echidna. "Speaking of which," he starts, "Do you think it's safe to be here with us instead of guarding the Master Emerald Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Well, the Master Emerald is safe where it is...though I do think I have been away for long enough." Knuckles seem to ponder what Sonic said.

"We can find the other two. You make sure that guy doesn't get his sticky hands on the Master Emerald or we're all done for." Sonic suggested. Knuckles nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea. I will catch up to you two later."

Meanwhile...

Shadow sauntered around the Shrine allowing himself to get lost in the large structure. This place was like none he had ever been in or seen before. Beautiful tapestries covered the walls. There were many doors and hanging between the tapestries were large jagged looking crystals that glowed with a mesmerizing light. –This place is large.- Shadow kept on walking noticing that the area had changed slightly. This part of the shrine had a more modern technology look to it. There were large computer screens that was covered in strange characters that he'd never seen before. Moments later Nimbus left her room, her mind set on how hungry she was and upon leaving her room, she spotted the black hedgehog she had saved earlier. Shadow looked at the fennec-bat.

"You're up!" Nimbus says slightly surprised.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked. Never had he seen such a furry.

"I'm Nimbus. I was the one who saved you." She replied. "Your name is Shadow right?" Shadow nodded.

"What is this place? The girl...Emblem...she told me this was a shrine." Shadow again looked around at the more modernized area. Nimbus went into details about how this was all her doing and how Roxanne and Emblem had allowed her to do so, but before Nimbus could go on, another voice cut them off.

"Roxanne!" Nimbus saw the Echidna come into view. Roxanne sauntered up to the two tightening the head-band that was around her head.

"'Mornin' Nimbus." She paused and looked at Shadow but he seemed to ignore her, being more focused on the computers in the area. "Hey Hedgehog!" Roxanne called. Shadow whipped around with his red eyes narrowing.

"My name is Shadow." He snapped somewhat harshly. _–Ok I asked for that.- _Roxanne seem to think playfully.

"Excuse me..." she says. "Shadow," Roxanne corrected her "mistake" and then continued. "Can you fight?" Roxanne inquired curiously. Shadow gave her a questioning look.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked slightly insulted for some reason.

"You got me all wrong," Roxanne paused popping her knuckles. "I need a sparring partner and since Emblem has disappeared on me, that leaves you and me...If you're a match that is." Roxanne explained coyly. Shadow crossed his arms and Roxanne expected that he would reply with a negative or dull comment.

"...Lead the way." Shadow replied. Roxanne nodded them turned to Nimbus

"Anyone's looking for me, tell them I'm in the lower chambers training." She instructed the fennec-bat Nimbus. She nodded. "Oh and save something to eat." Roxanne added.

"Okay, bye Shadow....Bye Rox!" she disappears down the hallway. Roxanne turned back to Shadow. "Well, let's go." Roxanne says....

In the City....

Shades sighed lightly. He was on his way to the shrine and to see Roxanne-Li today. On his way out of the city, Emblem caught his eye. She too seemed to be leaving the city.

"Hey Emblem!" Shades called. "Emblem!" Emblem stopped in her tracks spotting the Echidna. A light smile crossed her face.

"Hi Shades! How are you?" Emblem waited for Shades to catch up to her.

"I'm fine. I was heading to the shrine to see Rox-Li. Is she there?" the two began walking.

"She should be." Emblem replied. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Emblem added. _–Oh if Rox could hear me now...She'd have my HEAD.-_ Emblem thought. Roxanne loved Emblem like a sister but Emblem's constant matchmaking-tricks she pulls on the independent her bothers the echidna to no end. Shades seemed to brighten at the statement. The two walked out of the city toward the secluded shrine talking about different thing—some about the old time—some about what has recently happened—but everything seemed to include Roxanne.....

Back at the Shrine...

Roxanne had led Shadow through countless twists and turns until they finally they came to a what looked like a dead end. She turned around and faced Shadow. Shadow looked at the wall which seemed to be covered in tiles and the tiles were covered in the same characters.

"We will be training here." Roxanne glanced at the gem that was hanging from around his neck. She turned back to the wall resting her hand on one of tile. It glowed and all of the sudden, the wall rotated revealing a large and spacious area.

Back in Station Square....

In an apartment that overlooked the city, Amy sat alone thinking to herself. _–I hope you're okay Sonic.- _Something like this seem to plague her. Something dangerous always seemed to threaten she and Sonic when they think things had finally died down.

–_It never fails. I finally have my Sonic and something like this happened.- _She sighs. It had been two days since the attack at Tails' workshop and the two, along with Knuckles went on their search for the seven Chaos Emeralds. _–I wish there was something I could do to help.-_

Back at the Shrine....

She was fast, strong, determined, and always concentrated. She spun around and was ready to elbow him but he blocked it with his own arm and followed up with a kick that was caught and then used against him as Roxanne used the same move she had on used others, tripping and then pinning. Shadow got it worse than others had. The Echidna kicked at his ribs but missed. Shadow seemed to disappear briefly reappearing as he pushed her down. The hedgehog leaned hard to keep the Echidna down_. –She's stronger than she looks.-_ Shadow commented to himself but his distracted thoughts were all she need to get free of his grip.

"You are Strong Shadow....and fast." Roxanne noted as she dropped back into a fighting stance. _–But that alone won't beat me.-_

"Yes and I also have many other tricks up my sleeve." Shadow took the Emerald from around his neck holding it above his head. At that moment, Roxanne lunged at him, ready again to go at it with the black hedgehog but at that moment, something unexpected happened.....

Nimbus headed toward Roxanne's Chambers with some food for she and Shadow to eat. when a bright light blinded her...

Shadow dodged the Echidna' aggressive assault causing her at one point in their sparring match to hit one of the tiles on one wall. At that moment, another wall rotated and in the corner of the room stood a large fiery colored gem that glowed with the same aggression as Roxanne's assault. At that moment, it glowed brightly as did the Emerald that hung from Shadow's neck. Roxanne gasped.

"Chaos Control!!" Shadow shouted. He expected to disappear on the Echidna leaving her stunned but nothing happened. Instead, the Emerald began glowing releasing powerful static energy that seemed to fight against the static energy of the Chaos Ruby.

"What is this? What's going on?" Shadow asked looking down at the emerald.

"Your gem seems to be reacting to my Ruby? What is that gem?" the glow began to brighten and before anything else was said, Shadow and Roxanne-Li disappeared.

Outside the Shrine...

The shrine came to view for Shades and Emblem. Shades sighed.

"It'll be good to get out of this heat. I'm already tired." Shades commented. Emblem nodded in agreement and before Emblem could reply was, a flash of bright light coming from the an area of the shrine caught both of their eyes.

"What's that Emblem?"

"I don't know but I don't think it's good." She takes off toward the shrine with Shades close behind her....

That's it for now. Now that things are a little bit calmer now, I'll try to be more consistent with my chapter updates. Goodnight PPL! PLZ R&R

P.S: I'm STILL open to suggestions.


	5. Author

Hey Everyone! Sorry for not updating but my computer ate m stories. ALL OF THEM. And before then I

was experiencing writer's block at one point. However I do have all, if not most of them save on disks and

I'm slowly moving them to my computer. The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days.

Jahahgjin


	6. Fight and Discovery pt2

Hey Everybody! Here's chapter # 5. I've got about half of my stories back on my computer including this one. I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!! I never knew how frustrating it could be! PLZ R&R.

Disclaimers: Don't own anybody but the Ocs.

Fight and Discovery pt.2: The Meeting

Nimbus opened her eyes when she was sure the light had died down. It had gotten dead quiet all of the sudden and she hurried to Roxanne-Li's chambers. Heaving against the large doors, Nimbus grunted as she pushed them open as searched the open space for any sign of what happened. She gasped as she saw nothing….

Shades and Emblem raced through the hallways of the shrine heading for the large chambers where the Chaos Ruby, instinct telling them to do so as the hedgehog and echidna both thought that the cause of the bright light was the Chaos Ruby. Turning the last hallway's corner, they spotted Nimbus in side of Roxanne's chambers looking around bewildered.

"Nimbus!" Emblem looking around the room also. "Where is Roxanne?" Emblem questioned as she approach Nimbus. She shrugged.

"I….don't know. When I got here, they were gone." Nimbus replied.

"They?" Shades inquired. Emblem nodded.

"Yes…She must've been training with the hedgehog, Shadow, I told you about. So what was that light?"

"Yes. Seems the Ruby must've been pulsating with power. But why? It seems fine now."

"I don't know Shades….I just don't know."

Meanwhile on Angel Island…

Knuckles was close to the temple where the Master Emerald rested on its dais_. –I hope the others are having some luck in find the chaos emeralds.-_ He sigh crossing his arms as he continued through the forest of Angel Island….

Roxanne opened her eyes, only to by blinded by a bright light. She shielded her eyes slowly sitting up. She sat up holding the back of her head.

"Owww…That hurt! What the hell did you do Shadow?!" Rox looked around noticing that the black hedgehog was no where in sight. "Shadow?" she stands up dusting herself off. "Shadow!" she calls. Her voice echoed through the forest. _–A forest?! Where in the world am I?_- She started walking through the woods clutching her quarter staff cautiously. "Where is Shadow?" she asked herself aloud. She stopped in her tracks, her senses seeming to sharpen as she sensed a strange power coming from her left. Curiously she walked toward that direction…..

Shadow's eyes narrowed as he looked around the forest.

"Seems something's wrong with my Chaos Control." Shadow glanced at the gem in his hand. _–Where is that Echidna girl?-_ Shadow thought. At that moment, the wind began to pick up. He looked up in the sky noticing all of the birds flying in one direction. Then he heard a deep voice chuckling. "Who's there?" Shadow's eyes narrowed as he strained to see something—anything out of the ordinary.. In a gust of wind, appeared the figure from before.

"My business here is none of your concern hedgehog!" Shadow frowned slightly as he felt the strange power radiating off of him. At that moment, the Chaos Emerald he had began to glow. Shadow notices this then frowned at the firgure before him.

"It's you! You're the reason my Chaos control didn't work like it should have!" Shadow accused taking a step toward the figure. He laughs.

"'Your Chaos Control'? Hedgehog, the Chaos control was NEVER meant for lesser beings like yourself to control." The figure laughed. Before Shadow could reply to the crude remake, the figure cuts him off. "Now If you'll excuse me, I have the Master Emerald to steal! Then I'll be back for your emerald." and with that he was gone in the same gust of wind.

"Master Emerald?" Shadow's eyes widened slightly. "I'm on Angel Island!" Shadow looks at where the figure once stood clutching his fist. "I have to get to the Master Emerald before he does or who knows what'll happen." And with that the black hedgehog took off in a speedy run toward the shrine where the Master Emerald lie…..

Meanwhile….

Master Jericho had arrived at the shrine once he got word of what had happened and now he, Nimbus, Shades and Emblem where in Roxanne-Li's chambers where the Ruby sat upon its dais.

"And that's what happened Master Jericho. They just….disappeared." Nimbus says.

"And we have no idea where they went." Emblem added. Shades looked at his grandfather.

"You don't think they could have gone far do you?" Shades asked the older echidna. Master Jericho thought for while before answering.

"Yes…Yes I do. I do not sense a trace of Rox-Li's energy at all. She must be really far from here. I can only wonder where she is." Jericho looks at the Ruby which no longer glowed. It seemed to know that it's guardian was no longer near. _–But where could she be?-_ the others seemed to think in unison….

On Angel Island…

Sauntering through the forest and coming upon the shrine of the Master Emerald, Roxanne-Li stood outside pondering whether she should enter or not but an overwhelming power seemed to pull her in like a magnet. So of course, curiosity getting the best of her, Roxanne entered seeming to have a set destination. Now Roxanne stared in awe at the pretty gem that stood before her on the large dais. Gently placing her quarter-staff down, she looked at the glowing gem jewel.

"That power…It's like the Ruby." Roxanne-Li spoke. Slowly she reached to touch it but before her hand made contact with the glowing gem, she heard a sound behind her. She turns around only to have to dodge the fist of someone. Instinct told her to fight back instead getting a good look at who the attacker was…

She penned her attacker on his back pressing her hooked claws to his neck with a growl.

"Who are you and why did you attack me!" she growled.

"Why are you trying to steal MY EMERALD!" came a fiery reply. –Just my luck. Here I am stuck in the middle of no where and this Echidna decides to attack—AN ECHIDNA!- For a brief moment, Roxanne's guard dropped. Knuckles looked up at the "would-be" thief and reality struck him in face like a ton of bricks. This "thief" was another Echidna…a female Echidna…And she had him in a rather "compromising" position. Roxanne-Li gasped quickly letting the red echidna up. Recollection of what he said finally came to her mind.

"Steal? I wasn't trying to 'steal' anything." Roxanne-Li answered slightly insulted. Knuckles looked at her and sensing no falsehood in what she said, he crossed his arms.

"Hmmm…Well, who are you?" he asked a little more calmly now.

"My name is Roxanne-Li." Roxanne-Li picked up her quarter-staff. She looked at him. "Who might you be?" she asked in the same calm voice, convinced that he would not attack her again.

"My name is Knuckles." He answers.

"Well, care to tell me where I am Knuckles?" She inquired.

"You're on Angel Island." Another voice replied. Coming from the dark was Shadow with his arms crossed.

"Shadow!" Knuckles and Roxanne-Li shouted in unison. The two looked at one another but before something was said, Roxanne-Li turned her attention to the black hedgehog and frowned.

"Where the HELL have you been." She growled punching her fist threateningly. "AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO GET US HERE?!"

"Thought I'd watch your little fight before revealing myself." He paused turning his attention to Knuckles.

"So Echidna, where's the two-tailed fox and the Faker?" Shadow asked clearly asking about Sonic and Tails.

"They're looking for the other Chaos Emerald, and speaking of which, we're going to need the one you have." Knuckles explained pointing at the gem he had. "We have a new enemy on our hands who wants my Emerald and something about the Chaos jewels." Roxanne gasped.

"That's a chaos emerald?" Roxanne says surprised.

"Yes…One of seven." Shadow replied. _–Then that explained why I couldn't get near that gem with out that strange feeling. It was a Chaos Emerald. I should have known.-_

"Well, It seems we have a lot to discuss…about this enemy and the Chaos Jewels." Shadow says.

"And about how I'm going to get home."

Well, that it for chapter 5. PLZ R&R!! The next chapter, Rouge and the Chaotix make a scene. And Sonic and Tails find another Emerald. See Ya Later!

Jahahgjin


	7. Enter Chaotix

Hi Everyone! I'm back with Chapter 6 which I must say is pretty long. A lot goes on in this chapter so Enjoy and PLZ R&R!

Chapter 6: Enter Chaotix!

In the Forest….

It had been a couple of days since Sonic and Tails split from Knuckles and now Sonic and Tails had set up camp a couple of miles outside of a city. The X-Tornado had been hidden in the forest not to far from them as to not draw attention to them. The sun rose as Tails awaken from sleeping. He and Sonic had set up camp just outside of a city where the two thought a chaos Emerald was. Tails yawned rubbing his eyes sleepily. He found Sonic awake placing some logs into the fire. Sonic took notice of the once sleep Tails now very much awake.

"Hey! G'morning Buddy!" Sonic greeted the sleepy Tails.

"'Morning Sonic!" Tails stands up stretching some more. Sonic grinned widely as he place more wood in the fire.

"Hey Buddy! You'll be happy to know this." He paused reaching into his back pack pulling out a purple gem. Tails gasped.

"You found a Chaos Emerald!"

"Yep. Now we need to head back to Angel Island. Knuckles is waiting on us!" he says.

"Let's go! The X-Tornado isn't too far from here!"

Above Station Square….

Rouge sighed boardly as she flew over the busy Station Square.

"What a day." She sighed. "It seems nothing ever changes in this city. It's the same thing over and over everyday." She thought she'd hang around the city since the ARK incident since she really had no where in particular to go. Jewel hunting had even begun to become a bore to her. Landing gently on the top of a building, the bat shifted her gaze out to sea toward Angel Island. With her arms crossed, she smirked lightly. "I think I'll go visit Knuckle-head today. It'll give me something to do." She chuckled lightly. "Won't he be surprised to see me." She leapt into the air flying into the sky toward the Angel Island….

Meanwhile….

Espio sighed in the fresh air as he leaned rested against a tree. It had been quiet lately. Charmy was off flying and Vector was no doubt off listening to some music and this of course gave Espio time to himself. _–I wonder what Red Bone has been up to lately. We haven't heard from him in a while.-_ Espio smirked slightly_. –Hmm… I guess we'll go see him today when the others come back.-_ Espio stands taking a deep breath as he walked back to the detective office where no doubt he would at least find Vector….

Vector sat at the main desk, a contented smile on his face as he listened to the rather loud music on his CD player. Espio entered there office and took notice of Vector. His head bobbed back and forth in beat with the hard punk music he listened to. The crocodile hadn't even noticed that Espio had returned until Espio shut the door purposely loud. Vector's eyes snapped open and was greeted with the sight of Espio who had his arms folded and held a slight grin on his face. –I don't think he'll ever change.-

"Hey Espy! Wus'sup!" Vector turned off his CD player and turned his attention to the Chameleon.

"Hey Vector. Have we had anything today?"

"Nah! No one's called today." He replied.

"Hmm…I'm surprised you were able to hear with that loud music." Vector was about to reply to Espio's satirical comment but Espio continued. "But since you said nothing's happened today then how about we head over and Knuckles once Charmy comes back. Vector grinned slight at the mention of the Guardian.

"Sure why not! Charmy should be back soon!" Vector says. Espio nods….

On Angel Island….

Shadow sat on a rock with his eyes closed in deep thought outside of the temple where the Master Emerald was. –_So what now?-_ he thinks about the new situation he unwillingly stumbled into. _–Who was that and what does he plan to do with the power of Chaos?-_ He opened his eyes looking back from where he had came…back at Knuckles' Den where he and Roxanne-Li were undoubtedly still sleeping. Shadow smirked to himself. _–It seems I can't stay outta trouble long at all.-_ he says to himself.

Meanwhile…

Knuckles jumped at the sound of his alarm clock and quickly shut it off, rolling over to hit the back of his couch.

"What the—?!" he remembered the day before….the meeting with the fiery female Echidna Roxanne-Li and Shadow…who seemed to be gone at the moment. Knuckles looked over at his bed and sure enough, Roxanne-Li was still sleeping under the covers. _–She just came here and took over my den.-_ Her position hadn't moved from the night before, but her head was now to the side, a hand resting on the pillow and her face peaceful and Serene. _–She's not so bad…when she's not yelling.-_ he thought. Knuckles stands and stretches his sore body…..

In the Desert….

Master Jericho stood before others who had gotten the news of the disappearance of Roxanne-Li.

"So what happens now Jericho. No one knows the whereabouts of Guardian Roxanne-Li." A dusty-tan Echidna named Saiga asked. The older Jericho sighs.

"I don't know. Something strange happened with the Chaos Ruby and I'm almost positive that it has something to do with her disappearance."

"Do….you think she's dead?" another asked.

"No!" Jericho answered somewhat quickly in resentment of the question. "The guardian is not dead. That I am sure of." Jericho's eye's closed. "But where she is, I cannot say." Jericho opened his eyes. _–Where are you Rox.-_ he thinks…..

Meawhile…

"Hey Tails! How far are we from Angel Island?" Sonic called. He was riding on the wing of the X-Tornado as they raced back toward Angel Island. Thye had been in the air for a good hour and of course the impatient hedgehog was ready to reach the destination.

"Not much longer. I'd say in about ten more minutes we should be able to see the Island."

"Alright buddy." Sonic sighed and crossed his arms. No need not to enjoy the rest of the ride….

Back on Angel Island….

Roxanne-Li sighed as she woke up. Opening her eyes and looking around she realized she was no longer at home. She sat up looking around recalling what happened the day before. _–There was Shadow…The gem he had….and that Echidna who attacked me….Wait a minute that gem…They said something about it being a Chaos Emerald!!-_

"I didn't think you'd wake up." Roxanne-Li turned around facing the Echidna from yesterday. "You sleep like a rock." Knuckles murmurs the last comment. Roxanne's eyes narrowed as she let her legs hang off the side of the bed.

"No less of a rock than that bed of yours." Roxanne retorted in the same low voice and she literally smiled when he frowned at her. "But it wasn't that bad." She added popping her back as she stretched. She stands up. "Where's Shadow?" Roxanne asks. _–Only he can get me home. I'm sure the others are raisin' hell since I just disappeared like that.-_

"I don't know." Knuckles looked at the entrance to his den and then back to her. "Well, I'm fixin' to go do some scouting for a little bit. You stay here." Roxanne blinked in surprised and crossed her arms.

"I would feel insulted at the fact that you don't want me to come with you seeing as the way you said it seemed to me that you didn't think I could handle myself but, since I'm tire, I'll let it slide." She says. Knuckles looked at her confused. He didn't mean the comment that. He just thought she'd want to stay here since she was waiting for Shadow to return.

"Ok whatever." He murmured. _–She's so difficult.- _"I'm leaving." He says as he disappears out of his den.

"He's so…impossible." She sighed as she went to find her something to do……

Knuckles sighed boredly to himself. All was quiet on the island and he had seen no sign of Shadow. As much as he welcome the feeling of gliding and tried to focus, his mind kept straying back to his den, where a very enigmatic echidna rested. She still hadn't told him anything about herself; then again, he'd never asked her either. It seemed every conversation the two had, it ended in an argument. They've argued at least a hundred times in the 13 or 14 hours they've been around each other. _–Maybe I'll have better luck later.-_ Knuckles was gliding back toward his den when a loud roar tore him from attention. Looking overhead, Knuckles spotted the all too familiar X-Tornado flying above him.

"It's Sonic and Tails! They must have found the other Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles spoke aloud. "Well, that's one less thing I have to worry about." Knuckles thinks…..

Near the Shrine…

Rouge sighed as she landed near the shrine of the Master Emerald. _–I said I would give up treasure hunting and jewel thieving…but it won't hurt…to look at the Master Emerald before I go see Knuckle-head.-_ Rouge thinks before she could even finish her thought, Shadow revealed himself taking a fighting stance.

"You're not going to get your hands on the Mast—Rouge?!" Shadow was clearly taken by surprise.

"Shadow…You're alive?"

"What are you doing here?" Shadow relaxed.

"I came here to see Knuckles." Shadow smirked slightly.

"His den is that way." Shadow pointed to the left. "You know that."

"Well, I'm fixin' to go see him now." Rouge stated.

"Let's go. I think I'll head there to." Shadow says deciding that he had done enough thinking alone…

Back at the Den….

After she was sure Knux had left, Roxanne-Li went to the kitchen to find her something to eat. After eating an apple and pondering her situation Roxanne sat on the couch. _-I said I wouldn't leave, I never said I wouldn't look around, so..-_ She chuckled to herself, then turned her attention to a small bookshelf by the couch, full of all sort of books. She frowned slightly as she was unable to read the strange writings on some of the books. She picked up a larger book, only to find it full of photographs. One of the first on the page was one of two red echidnas, one child and an older more athletic-looking adult echidna. _-This must be Knuckles and his father. Talk about inherited looks, he's the spitting image of his father. I shouldn't be looking at this. Still....-_ she brought the book to 'her' bed, and looked at the others on the pages. Many of them were of him and his father when he was training, and one was of Knuckles, a blue hedgehog who oddly enough looked exactly like Shadow, a pink hedgehog, a younger two-tailed fox, a rabbit, an chameleon, a crocodile and a bumble-bee…all of whom looked very happy. _-Looks like they're having fun…-_ She thought about her friends back in the desert. _–I hope they're not worried about me.- _After looking at all of the pictures, Roxanne looks up hearing someone enter the den. Knuckles found Roxanne-Li looking through the photo album. Roxanne spotted Knuckles and even though he had a somewhat surprised look on his face, she made no attempt to hide the fact she was looking through his book. He didn't seem too upset over it.

"What are you—?" Knuckles started.

"I didn't think you'd mind." Roxanne cut him off. "I mean you did up and leave me here alone for a couple of hours." She added.

"It's ok." This completely shocked Roxanne. She was expecting another argument. _–What would that have been! Argument 101?-_ "So what do you think?" Roxanne flipped back to the picture of Knuckles and his father.

"You were adorable back then?" she saw him blush slightly out of the corner of her eye and smirked slightly. "Care to tell me what happened?" she laughed. Knuckles fell over. –_She sure does have a way of RUINING things.-_

"Why do you have to be so—?" before Knuckles could finish his comment, three very familiar voices could be heard from outside.

"Knuckles!" the first voice called.

"Hey! Anybody home?" a second voice asked.

"Hey Knuckles! Open up." Knuckles seemed to forget about Roxanne as he went to his door to greet his long time friends. Curiously, Roxanne followed soon after him.

_-These were the three in the photo album with the others.-_ Roxanne thinks to herself.

"Hey Knuckles!" Vector greeted the Echidna happily then he took notice of the echidna next to him and he and the others nearly fell over. _–When did Knuckles get himself a girlfriend. It hasn't been that long since we've seen him.-_ the Chaotix seemed to think in unison.

"Who's this Knuckles?" the curious Charmy asked as he flew eye level with Roxanne. Knuckles had been the only echidna the three had seen before.

"She's um—."

"My name is Roxanne-Li, but you three can call me Roxanne." Roxanne-Li says lightly as she held out her hand. Espio took her and shook it.

"My name's Espio. That's Charmy and that's Vector." Espio introduced as Roxanne-Li said her 'hellos' to the others Espio winked at Knuckles who blushed.

"What's this? A party? And we weren't invited?" Rouge's voice tore the Chaotix out of their little reunion when they're eyes fell on Rouge and Shadow. Vector frowned at Rouge.

"This is private party bat-girl." Vector says. Rouge is about to retort when Espio cuts her off.

"Sonic!…No wait you're not Sonic. Who are you?" Espio says ignoring Rouge.

"I'm definitely not that Faker!" Shadow says in resentment at the Chameleon's comment.

"What are you doing here Rouge?" Knuckles asked. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I came to see you—." Rouge started when she took notice of Roxanne who was beside Knuckles. "Who are you?" she asked. Roxanne blinked curiously. _–She seems upset.-_ Roxanne thinks. _–She must be Knuckles girlfriend.-_

"My name is Roxanne-Li." She says. Rouge frowns briefly at the golden echidna. _–I see she's gonna give me some problems.-_ Rouge thinks.…

That's it for Chapter 6. The next chapter might hold a battle scene. Sonic and Tails show up and the mysterious dictator from the past reveals himself and tells his story. I'll try to update soon. PLZ R&R. Thanx for all the reviews!!

Jahahgjin


	8. The Story Of

Hey Everybody! Here's Chapter 7 which is also alittle long. They Freedom Fighters have their first physical fight with….And Knuckles and Roxanne-Li have a talk. Enjoy and PLZ R&R!

Chapter 7: The story of….

Spying on the Chaotix, Rouge and Roxanne-Li through what appeared to be a large mirror, the figure frowned as the mirror showed each of them conversing almost happily with one another. Taking a sip of red wine the figure waved his hand over the mirror making the image fade away.

"This is taking me longer than I expected." The figure sat in the dark on what looked like a throne. "I should have all three chaos jewels by now." He thinks about the situation. "Many should be bowing at me feet now." Sitting the glass down, he continued thinking about what the mirror had showed him. "I should've known that the guardian and his friends would cause me trouble." He stands with his arms crossed. "Well, they will find out quick enough….I'm through playing. The Emerald will be in my possession by sun-down today." The figure chuckles leaping into the air and disappearing. _–Yes! Everything will be as it was and for their interference, the guardian and his pesky friends will not live to see it…My new and glorious empire that shall rise here on Angel Island.-_

Meanwhile….

The Chaotix, along with a not too happy Rouge, made it their prerogative to crash at Knuckles' den. Shadow stood leaning against a the wall near the entrance of the den as the others sat at the table. The Chaotix seemed curious about the new echidna who, according to Knuckles, just seemed to appear out of no where.

"I'm from a place called Shady Oasis." She explained. She noticed the blank expressions from the others and thought for a second. "It's about a good 70 miles or so south of Sandopolis in the heart of the desert. Thanks to a nameless hedgehog—who's name I will not say—I'm stuck here and I have no idea how to get home." Roxanne answered causing Shadow to glare at her. After talking for a bit Knuckles began to explain the situation that has recently shown itself.

"So you trying to tell us that this strange dude appears out of no where and starts talkin' all this mumbo jumbo about stealing your Emerald." Vector asked. Roxanne listened silently. _–I've been meaning to ask about the Chaos Emerald…But…I wonder if they can tell me what I want to know.-_ Roxanne sighs in deep thought.

"Something like that." Knuckles leaned back into his chair with a sigh. "He went into all this stuff about stealing the _Chaos Jewels_. I don't even know what he meant by that—." Roxanne gasped.

"You mean to tell me that you know about the Chaos Emerald but not about the other Chaos Jewels." Roxanne asked. Rouge looked at her as if she said the most outrageous thing.

"Well of course Knuckles would know about the Master Emerald. He is its Guardian—." Roxanne could have fallen over but she didn't. Instead, her gaze shifted to the red Echidna.

"You mean to tell me that YOU are a guardian?" Roxanne-Li squeaked.

"Uh…Yeah?" Knuckles replies slightly confused._-Why is she so surprised that I'm a guardian.-_ he thinks to himself. _–Duh Rox! That's why he had a cow when you went to touch the Emerald.-_ It all made sense and when she looked around the room, she noticed the attention she drew to herself and blushed slightly.

"Well you seem to know about these Chaos Jewels. Why don't you tell us what you know." Rouge says as she leaned back in her chair close to Knuckles. Knuckles frowned slightly at the bat-girl but turned his attentions back to Roxanne. Roxanne's eyes narrowed briefly at Rouge who just smirked back. Roxanne didn't like being put on the spot like that.

"Do you know about the Chaos Jewels?" Espio asked. Roxanne nodded.

"I know a little. There is a legend that I use to hear from those in my clan during my childhood." Roxanne-Li started. She had the attention of everyone in the room. Even Shadow paid her some mind as the echidna began her tale. "_Many years ago, the power of Chaos threatened the most well-developed advancement of knowledge Mobius had yet to seen in its time. It's power was secured into one enormous jewel known by most as the Jewel of Chaos. Many sought its uses for various purposes and even more have met their deaths trying to seek out its power; however one almost succeeded. The figure dominated all for generations casting a corrupted evil over all and an even darker oppression over Chaos causing Chaos to rebel and its vast amount of power to detonate and destroy all things around it. The all powerful jewel shattered into 3 large shards and disseminated themselves around the planet, each shard landing near 3 warring Echidna clans." _Roxanne looked at Knuckles before continuing._ "One shard, the emerald of Chaos, was discovered in the southern tropical region. Another shard, the ruby of Chaos, was discovered in the western desert region and the diamond of Chaos was discovered in the icy snow-capped region of the north…And the mysterious dictator was cursed, left to wander between the living and the dead, longing for the power of Chaos once and the three warring Echidna clans retreated from one another wielding the 3 shards of Chaos within their clans achieving greatness including the defying of gravity with the floating of the Echidna capital city, the magical uses for abundant resources in the deserts and the climate control in the tundra. Many generations passed and the current guardians keep their watchful eyes on their Chaos jewel keeping them from the prying eyes thieves and out of reach of evil that constantly threatens to abuse Chaos' powers."_ Roxanne noticed the expressions on everyone's face. "That's the legend word from word if I recall correctly." She stands. "Who's to say that 'dude' yall ran into was that dictator. Very few know about the Chaos Jewels so it would make sense." Roxanne-Li concluded.

"But you said it was a legend." Shadow said drawing attention to himself. He had been awfully quiet.

"I did." Roxanne answered.

"You don't know for sure." Rouge said accusingly.

"I never said I knew for sure." Roxanne replied with a shrug.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Knuckles starts. "But I'm not about to let anything happen to my Emerald." Knuckles stands also. "If there is one way to find out about who that guy was, it's by waiting near the temple where the Master Emerald is." He thought about when he was gliding back toward his den and he saw the X-Tornado.

–_Those two don't know how to get to my den so that's probably where they are headin.-_

"Yeah! C'mon everybody. Let's head to the Temple." Vector says. Knuckles smiled at his friends.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Charmy piped in.

"No need to rush." Rouge says as she noticed she was the last to stand. "I'm sure whatever this new enemy has plan, we can handle it." She assured.

"We don't need to take that risk." Knuckles says. "Let's go." The others followed him out of his den toward the temple leaving Roxanne-Li and Rouge. Roxanne simply looks at the bat-girl but soon found herself running after the others.

"This better not be a waist of my time which I could be spending with Knuckles." Rouge growled lowly to herself as she took off after the others…..

At the Temple…

"Where is that Knuckle-head?" Sonic fumed slightly to himself.

"He should be here soon." Tails says. "He never stays away from the master Emerald long. We've been here for—."

"Sonic! Tails!" Knuckles' voice cut Tails mid-sentence as he turned around facing the red echidna as well as the crowd with him.

"Hey Everybody!" Sonic greeted the Chaotix

"Hey Knuckles! We have the Emeralds." Tails said happily. Shadow stepped forward with a smirk on his face.

"Well well, if it isn't the Faker!" Sonic nearly fell over at the sight of the Shadow.

"Shadow?!"

"Aren't you suppose to be dead?" Tails asked.

"Obviously not." He replied to the younger Tails. "I'm just full of surprises—." A loud explosion cut Shadow off as a beam of black light whizzed pass him.

"You know nothing about surprises hedgehog." The familiar voice mused. Floating above the group was a figure heavily cloaked in black. Knuckles clenched his fist.

"You!"

"Well hello guardian. We meet again." Rouge elevated herself off of the ground to be air-leveled with the cloaked figure so she could get a better look but the two didn't stay up long. The figure landed a few feet away from the group.

"Are you the one that ruining my little vacation time here?" Rouge asked as she landed beside Knuckles. He ignored her question.

"Who are you?!" Sonic called. The figure chuckled.

"My name? You can call me…Kurios." He paused taking off the hood that hid most of his face. Everyone look on anxious to see who he was and what he looked like; however, the large wolverine-like furri was not what they expected. The silver-furred Kurios smirked, his sharp teeth peeking through the wicked smile and his golden-colored eyes starting back almost mockingly. "Now," he turned his attentions to Knuckles who frowned back. "Guardian of the Emerald of Chaos, I want that Jewel. We can do this one of two ways." Kurios' hand clenched into a fist glowing in a blue flame. "Hand over that Emerald and I might let you and your friends live." Kurios threatened.

"Why do you want MY Emerald." Knuckles asked.

"So my Utopia can be as it once was…" he starts. "Everything was fine until off the war broke out between the countries on Mobius. It threw off the balance of control I had over Chaos." His eyes narrowed at Knuckles and Roxanne-Li "You echidnas could never stay away from one battling against each other for the writes of power. I blame you echidnas for everything that has happened." Kurios fumed hatefully at Knuckles and Roxanne-Li.

"Get over yourself! Do you honestly think that I'm just gonna fall over and let you have the Master Emerald? Don't make me laugh." Knuckles says.

"Yeah we've all been through hell keeping this Emerald out of the hands of evil to just give it to the likes of you." Sonic added. Kurios' eyes closed and he chuckled..

"So stubborn that echidna is…No matter you fools…Have it your way." He murmured icily. The others didn't have time to react as what looked like blue lightning hurtled toward them. Rouge took to the sky as the others scattered in different directions to avoid the lightning. Roxanne-Li drew her quarter-staff as she lunged at Kurios. Swing after swing missed the speedy Kurios as he always went within inches of avoiding the fiery echidna's attacks. "My my…" he starts. "One as beautiful as yourself. Should not be fighting. I would hate to have to hurt you." Kurios says. Faking an attack, Roxanne-Li appeared behind Kurios striking him in the back with her quarter-staff knocking him down.

"Thanks but I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself." She jabbed the pole into the ground to kill Kurios but the wolverine seem to banish before her eyes. No one could close to Kurios without being struck by the lightning, not even Espio in his camouflage mode. He, like the others were held at bay by Kurios who seemed to have not been even breaking a sweat. Sonic and Shadow seemed lunged at the wolverine skillfully able to land a few hits with their super speed. Everyone seemed to be throwing everything at once. Vector fought with his loud music while by his side Espio fought skillfully with his ninja attacks. Rouge landed one kick but as she went for another, she was flung aside carelessly by the irate Kurios. Nothing seemed to be working!

"Get'em from behind and I'll take him in the front!" Sonic called moments before the two split up.

"Got it!" The two hedgehogs attack in unison. Just as they were about to attack Kurios held his hand out freezing Sonic and Shadow in place.

"Wha-What's going on." Shadow struggled to move but he couldn't.

"I'm stuck!" Sonic says.

"Seems I snagged me two hedgehogs." Kurios mused evilly. "What to do what to do?" he didn't have time to consider as what looked like an arrow of flames whizzed passed him breaking his concentration and his hold on the two hedgehogs. He gasped slightly taken aback. Everyone was! Standing not too far off from where Sonic, Shadow and Kurios were was Roxanne-Li holding what appeared to be a bow made completely of red light and flames. Her shirt were torn revealing the under shirt she had on.

"I won't miss next time so I wouldn't think twice if I were you." Roxanne-Li says as she hurled what looked like a large red ball of flames at Kurios. Just before it hit him, he held up his hand to block the flames however Roxanne' attack broke his shield singeing his hands. Kurios gasped as he looked at his now injured hands. _–That power…It's familiar.-_ his eyes narrowed as he thought the Roxanne-Li looked familiar. _–Ah yes! The power of the Chaos Ruby! That girl is a guardian.-_

"I have no time to play games with you." He held his hands out over the ground. The others felt the ground shake beneath their feet. "Emerald of Chaos!!" Kurios yelled. "Come to my hands!!" Not too far off in the temple. The Master Emerald lost it's green glow as it now glowed in the same blue lightning that Kurios attacked the others with. Breaking through the old stone walls of the temple, the large Master Emerald seemed to hurl itself Kurios. "Yes!! You're mine! Jewel number one in my possession!" he laughed sinisterly.

"The Master Emerald!!" Knuckles clenched his fist as Kurios floated into the air.

"Oh no you don'!! If I can't have the Master Emerald then you can't either!" Rouge flew at high speeds in the direction of Kurios but a large force field kept her from getting to close.

"Come back here!!"

"Fools! All of you! You all will regret ever fighting me. Once the other two jewels are in my possession, this whole world will crumble at my feet starting with you all!!" Kurios' laughed menacingly as he disappears. Knuckles growls frustrated.

"Now what!" Shadow says frustrated.

"We follow him!" Sonic declared.

"What are you taking about? We don't even know where he is." Charmy says sitting on Vector's shoulder.

"If he's after the Jewels of Chaos like he said then there is only two places he'll go." Roxanne-Li starts.

"And you know where these places are?" Rouge says.

"I know where one is…" Roxanne-Li says. "No doubt his next place…" _–I cannot let Kurios get ahold of my Ruby. I cannot fail my clan that way.-_ "I see it will take all of us together to take on Kurios." She notes then looks at Shadow. _–He's the only one who can get me back home.-_

"So what do we do now?" Tails asked. Shadow looks at the sky noticing the setting sun.

"Well, we can't do anything until tomorrow. We will regroup tomorrow and discuss what's gonna be done." Knuckles says…..

Later that night…

Everyone had gone their separate ways. Sonic and Tails had set up a camp not too far off from Knuckles' den. Rouge had flew back to Station Square giving up on having some alone time with Knuckles. The Chaotix went back to Rainbow valley where their office was and Shadow and Roxanne-Li were around Knuckles den….

With the Chaotix…

"Did you see the moves Roxanne had. Boy! I wish I can find me a girl like that." Vector says as she propped his feet up on the desk.

"Oh stop it Vector! We don't even know for sure if there is something going on between them or not!" Charmy scolds lightly.

"Yeah! No need to jump to conclusions Vector!" Espio added. " You know how wrong you can be sometimes." Vector frowned.

"We'll see." Vector says. "I'm gonna be the one who finds out and when I do, you two will be eating your words." Vector guaranteed….

At Knuckle's Den….

Knuckles noticed that Roxanne was not in his den. _–She still hadn't came inside yet.- _Knuckles found himself walking out of his den as he looked outside. Not to far from the den Roxanne-Li lay on her back outside looking up at the stars. Roxanne-Li heard someone approach from behind her and didn't bother to turn around for she knew who it was. The tattered over-shirt she had on earlier was gone and all she had was a tight fitting tube top that revealed part of the crescent moon that was on her chest.

"It's a little chilly out here don'tcha think?" Knuckles sat beside her on the grass.

"It feels good to me. I love to sit outside at night." She replies softly as she sat up holding herself up on her arms. "I do this often back home." She looks at him and he nods.

"You know? I watched you fight Kurios today and I have to ask…" Knuckles started. Roxanne-Li knew what he was about to ask.

"What kind of power that was I used against Kurios?" Roxanne-Li held out her palm in front of her as her hand started glowing a soft red color. "It's the power of the Chaos Ruby." She replied letting the glow die. Knuckles nearly fell over. "Kinda ironic don'tcha think?" she chuckled.

"…You're a Guardian?" he asked.

"You're very smart ya know." She laughed playfully. "Yes Knuckles. I'm the 10th generation guardian of the Ruby of Chaos." She replies.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Knuckles asked. Roxanne-Li sighed.

"Didn't you hear me when I told you the legend earlier?"

"Yeah…But it was a _'legend._'" Knuckles answered.

"True, but the part about the three warring Echidna clans was anything but a myth. Have you not been told the story about the wars fought between our clans when you were a child?" she asked curiously. Knuckles is silent.

"…I've never heard any folklore about my echidna clan. I've been alone for as long as I can remember." Knuckles responded. Roxanne instantly felt bad about the question.

"I'm sorry Knuckles….I didn't mean to bring up your childhood—."

"No it's ok. You didn't know." He smiles. "My childhood wasn't the worst. Training was hard, but I had my dad around." He really didn't want to talk about this, but consequently there were on the topic, so they might as well. "What about you." He inquired curiously. "What was your childhood like?" Roxanne sighed softly catching Knuckles' attention.

"Not all that different from yours it sounds like." She started with a smile. "When I was little, my father, who was the present guardian of the Chaos Ruby, told me that I would the first female guardian of the Chaos Ruby so of course my standards were much higher than any other guardian before my time. I trained hard with my father and had few friends but it wasn't so bad." She went to tell him about other things that went on growing up in the desert; however, listening to her talk, he noticed that Roxanne-Li had avoided something and he would inquire about it.

"What about your mother Roxanne?" he asked. She is silent before answering.

"My…my mother died when I was just a couple of days old." She says. Knuckles kicked himself _–How stupid!- _"I don't know much about her but," she paused smiling lightly. "…I remember that she had the sweetest voice…." She says softly. There was a brief moment of silence between the two before Roxanne continued. "But on to other things." Roxanne's voice grew serious. "I have to return home. I do not want that Kurios getting his hands on my Ruby." She says. Knuckles nodded. "So many would suffer if he did."

"That is why I'm gonna Chaos Control all of us back to Shady Oasis. I got a bone to pick with that Kurios." Shadow says as he approached the two echidnas who were sitting on the grass.

"Shadow!"

"You sure you wanna do that. I mean that's how we got here the first time. I don't want to end up somewhere I don't know while Kurios steals my Ruby." Roxanne says. Shadow shakes his head.

"Nothing should happen since Kurios is gone. He shouldn't be affecting the Chaos emerald's power. I should be able to teleport us there." Shadow explained.

"Worth a shot." Knuckles says. Roxanne smiled at Knuckles.

"Alright!" Roxanne says. "Tomorrow, we all head to Shady Oasis!" Roxanne professed…..

Well, that's all for chapter 7. Next in Chapter 8, everyone arrives and are greeted by the surprised Echidna clan. How will everyone react? I'm gonna try to update soon. PLZ R&R and Thanx!

Jahagjiana


End file.
